<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maria and Draco by Aryalaenkha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570977">Maria and Draco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha'>Aryalaenkha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Take place:</b> M.E. 753</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maria and Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Take place:</b> M.E. 753</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>is quarter. Although no longer coming out of the Citadel, he quickly browsed through it out of curiosity when suddenly his eyes stopped on an event to come. “Maria and Draco”. It was the only opera he had had the opportunity to attend with his daughter. He remembered Aurora’s wonder that day, which made him smile. But it was only short-lived because someone knocked on his door.</p><p>— Come in!</p><p>The door opened and Ignis entered the room. Regis put the newspaper on the desk, leaving it open to the page he was reading.</p><p>— I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty.</p><p>— You don’t bother me. What did you want to talk to me about?</p><p>The young man’s eyes landed on the newspaper.</p><p>— Of that, precisely.</p><p>Regis leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He arched an eyebrow, intrigued, inviting Ignis to continue his explanation at a glance.</p><p>— I surprised Aurora was singing an excerpt from this opera last year and I know she has an excellent memory of it. I saw the posters in town in the morning and I wanted to warn you. If however you were interested to return with her.</p><p>The King smiled sadly at the young advisor, before getting up and heading to the window to look outside.</p><p>— The attention touches me a lot, Ignis. Unfortunately … my health doesn’t allow me to go out in public that long.</p><p>— I understand.</p><p>— However … I would like you to accompany Aurora for me. As you said, it will make her extremely happy.</p><p>— With the difference that it will not be with you.</p><p>— I know.</p><p>— But if it’s really your wish, I’ll do it with pleasure, Your Majesty.</p><p>Regis turned to Ignis, his smile becoming warmer. He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, displaying an almost paternal attitude.</p><p>— I’ll never thank you enough for everything you do for us, Ignis.</p><p>Ignis bowed respectfully, feeling honored and proud of the confidence his King granted him.</p><p>During the following days, Ignis looked for the best way to approach the subject with the young Princess. He really wanted to try to keep the secret to the end to create the element of surprise but he was not the most skilled in this kind of exercise. As he walked around through one of the corridors of the Citadel, he heard some piano notes coming from a small nearby lounge. He went there, knowing that there were not many people in these places who played music. But as he was about to grab the handle, he changed his mind. He put his ear to the door and closed his eyes to appreciate the sweet melody. He imagined Aurora turning her back on him, letting her fingers run through the keys of the piano with dexterity and ease. Every note he heard seemed to reach his heart, touching him in the depths of his soul. He had the impression that she was playing for him, as if she was trying to send him a message, when it was certainly not the case. Once again, he sank into his thoughts, trying to put a word on what he was beginning to feel for her. And because of that, he did not hear the end of the song and jumped when Aurora opened the door of the music room.</p><p>— Iggy? Are you listening at the door now?</p><p>— No no. I… just passed right now, and I heard you play piano…</p><p>Uncomfortable at being caught in the act, the young advisor put his glasses back on his nose, trying to hide his embarrassment. Aurora smiled, amused by his reaction and put her hand on his arm.</p><p>— Are you sure you’re ok?</p><p>— I’m okay, don’t worry. I … were looking for you. I wanted to ask you something.</p><p>— I’m listen to you.</p><p>— Would you … like to go out with me in town tomorrow night?</p><p>She froze, her heart leaping in her chest. She blinked, blushing slightly, not expecting such a request.</p><p>— W-what?</p><p>— I mean … as a friend of course. I … Don’t believe that …</p><p>Ignis looked away, still hiding behind his hand to conceal his embarrassment in vain, having the impression of sinking a little deeper with every word he uttered. Aurora looked at him smiling, falling a little under his charm.</p><p>— And … where do you want us to go?</p><p>— It’s a surprise. But … a smart dress is required.</p><p>— Oh … Well … I’ll try to find one in this case.</p><p>Ignis pulled himself together slightly and dared to look at the young Princess.</p><p>— I’ll pick you up at eight, okay?</p><p>— Okay.</p><p>She squeezed his arm and went a little closer to him, coming to kiss him on the cheek with great tenderness. As he watched her walk down the corridor, he realized that his request was more like a date than a simple outing with friends.</p><p>The next day, Aurora had invited Iris to spend the day with her. The two girls got on particularly well and it was not uncommon to see them hanging out together. But if usually, the young Princess had no trouble finding outfits adapted to each situation, this time, she was really in panic and did not know what to put. Iris, lying on her friend’s bed, looked at her searching and emptying her wardrobe, amused.</p><p>— Come on, tell me! Who’s the lucky one? I will not repeat it! Promised! Is it a boy of your class? know I him?</p><p>— It’s Ignis …</p><p>Iris widened her eyes, surprised.</p><p>— Iggy ?! I was expecting everything except him.</p><p>— Please… Don’t mention it to Noct or your brother …</p><p>— And… Why are you blushing? You are ashamed? Noooo… Don’t tell me you’re in love with him ?!</p><p>— Iris …</p><p>Gladiolus’s little sister chuckled, sporting a mischievous grin.</p><p>— Come on! Admit it!</p><p>Aurora mumbled slightly, obviously not wanting to broach this subject.</p><p>— Perhaps…</p><p>— And him?</p><p>— I don’t know …</p><p>— And … Does he take you to the restaurant?</p><p>— I don’t know either … He didn’t want to tell me …</p><p>Aurora came out from behind the screen, wearing a formal outfit made up of a corset, leggings partly made of lace and an asymmetrical jacket adorned with arabesques.</p><p>— What do you think of that?</p><p>— That those are clothes you put often.</p><p>— They’re pretty dressed yet, right?</p><p>— Yes, but … I don’t know …</p><p>She got up and went to the wardrobe. She glanced at her friend’s ton of clothes and finally found something that caught her eye.</p><p>— Try that.</p><p>— A dress? Are you serious?</p><p>— Yep!</p><p>— Already that I have trouble with the skirt of my school uniform, then a dress …</p><p>— Don’t discuss and go try this!</p><p>Aurora muttered, went off to change and quickly returned to the other side. She looked at herself in the mirror, not knowing what to think. She had the impression of suddenly making more … woman and more royal. Iris watched her with admiration.</p><p>— You’re very pretty!</p><p>— Sure?</p><p>— Yeah! With a beautiful hairstyle, it will be perfect! At least, with that, you’re sure he’ll notice you!</p><p>— IRIS !!!</p><p>Aurora turned crimson. She grabbed a cushion on a nearby bench and thrown it to Iris, who laughed heartily.</p><p>In the evening, Ignis waited for Aurora, leaning against the car, down the main stairs to the Citadel. He was clearly nervous, but he was perfectly able to hide it. It was then that he saw the young Princess walking down the steps, one after the other, with an elegance that he did not know. His heart started beating a little faster, failing to take his eyes off her, as if he subjugated. It was clear now in his mind that he no longer saw her as a little sister, but as a beautiful and seductive woman. It was only once she was near him that he managed to pull himself together.</p><p>— You’re beautiful.</p><p>Aurora blushed, looking away slightly.</p><p>— You’re nice. The suit also suits you very well.</p><p>— I’m more used to wearing it than you that kind of outfit.</p><p>Ignis smiled at her with softness and then opened the front passenger’s door, tilting slightly the bust.</p><p>— If Her Highness wants to take the trouble.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, amused, coming to settle in the car and thanking him. He in turn sat down and started the engine of the car.</p><p>— I’ll ask you only one thing: to close your eyes until I tell you to open them again.</p><p>— You really want to keep the secret to the end.</p><p>— Absolutely.</p><p>Aurora closed her eyes, playing the game, and Ignis took the path towards the city center. After a few minutes of driving, he parked the car in the parking place of the opera house reserved for the royal family and took the arm of the young Princess to guide her to the entrance of the building.</p><p>— But where are you taking me …</p><p>— Open your eyes and you’ll know it.</p><p>She opened them and were starry-eyed, recognizing the places. Her gaze fell on one of the posters hanging on the building announcing the event of the moment and a grin appeared on her lips, illuminating her face.</p><p>— I remembered our discussion a year ago, and I thought you’d enjoy it.</p><p>— You don’t imagine how much it makes me happy…</p><p>Still holding her arm, he dragged her, like a gentleman, helping her climb the stairs. He presented their tickets and a man came to escort them to the royal box. Aurora stepped forward and looked with some nostalgia at the armchairs of the box, immersed in the memories of her childhood. She sat in the front row, Ignis did the same, sitting right beside her.</p><p>Soon the room filled up and the lights went out. The conductor tapped the baton against his music stand to attract the attention of his musicians. The first notes resounded in the opera house and the show began.</p><p>Although resting on their respective armrests, their hands inadvertently touched. If a few months ago they would have withdrawn them apologetically, that evening it was not the case. Slowly, their fingers searched for each other and crisscrossed one after the other. A shiver ran through them, tracing back along their arms, their hearts beating every second a little faster. Ignis put his eyes on their hands before looking up at the young Princess captivated by what was happening on stage. When he turned to focus his attention on the singers, Aurora came to put her eyes on him in turn, blushing and smiling. They remained so until the end of the performance, their attentions sailing between the stage and their intertwined fingers. They did not give up their hands until applause was given to congratulate the artists. They went back to the car and chatted all the way back from the opera they had just attended. At the down of the stairs to the Citadel, still sitting in the car, Aurora smiled fondly at Ignis.</p><p>— Thank you very much for this wonderful evening.</p><p>— You’re welcome.</p><p>She approached him once more, but instead of kissing her on his cheek as she sometimes did, she came to lay a delicate kiss at the corner of his lips. A shiver ran through Ignis, freezing him, his heart leaping into his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her, confused, trying to realize what had happened. The young Princess smiled at him, her eyes expressing what she really felt for him.</p><p>— Good night, see you tomorrow.</p><p>— You too.</p><p>He did not have time to react as she got out of the car and started climbing the stairs. Ignis put his fingers on his lips, watching Aurora move away with a heartache. He had finally put a word on what he really felt for the one he had always considered a sister until then. He loved her sincerely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>